Gekkō Kirameki
This article, Gekkō Kirameki is property of BraveHeart70 Gekkō Kirameki (月光きらめき Eng. Lit: "Moonlight Shimmer") ''Is a mysterious rogue Shinigami who graduated from the Shinō Academy and became the captain of the 5th Division before he became a Visored and was exiled. Apperance Gekkō has the apperance of a young man within his late teens. He wears a tattered, black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends. His physical body is lean and muscled, being totally rid of all body fat. He has coal black hair that frames and complements his elegant face. He has reddish brown eyes that shine with knowledge and power. His constantly has a stoic look about him, which gives off a mysterious aura around his person. Personality Gekkō himself is a confident, laid-back, carefree and levelheaded individual. He is constantly calm, collected, and highly perceptive. He has a friendly and caring personality, easily making friends with almost everyone he meets. Gekkou is truly a man that others aspire to be, eccentric, calm, and wise, there is no situation that can force him to stress or panic. Gekkou is cautious and patient in battle, being able to wait for an extensive amount of time before executing his plan of attack. A true enigma, Gekkou follows no one's rules unless they can benefit him and the people he cares for directly. He is truly a "rebel" as described by Misora; he is one that will always stand in the way and against tradition, law, and even religion when he sees that it will be for the better good. He is well known for his unbeatable determination and unbelievable drive, which has helped him overcome the steepest of challenges in his life. His devotion to the Soul Society and his love for his friends inspired all those around him, and, as a result, he became well-liked by his fellow Shinigami. Due to the state of mind he developed, Gekkō is usually calm and wise. Even in the most dangerous of situations he will crack jokes during difficult times and act sarcastic in the face of danger. He can earn the trust of almost everyone he meets and become very close friends with them. He will act mysteriously at times, to test others, giving them hints to certain situations. History Gekkō was born witihin the upper regions of the Rukongai. He was raised by his mother, Tsuki Kirameki, who was currently the captain of the Fifth Division. Around the age of seven Gekkou befriended Misora Kurosaki. As he got older, he desired to become strong in order to protect his mother. As he reached his mid-teens, his Shinigami powers started to manifest, and his mother sensed an unnatural level of spiritual energy from the boy, this prompted her to personally train him in Shinigami combat. After she finished teaching him the basics, she enrolled him into the Shinou Academy. Gekkou's true, innate talent began to show as he exceled through his classes. Due to this, he graduated from the academy in one year. After he graduated, he was granted a seated position within Squad 6. Once in the squad, he requested to be taught by the squad's captain: Ginrei Kuchiki. Under his tutelage, not only where his skills were further honed, he also met and befriended Byakuya Kuchiki who was around the same age as Gekkou. His skills in Zanjutsu, Shunpo, and Kidō reached new heights as he quickkly grasped the concepts of each combat area. However, his Hakuda was below average. Searching for a tutor to increase his skill in that particualr area, he encountered Yoruichi Shihōin. Under her teachings, he achieved extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. Under the tutelage of both captains, Gekkou's skills in Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Kidō, and Shunpo reached the level of a captain. Upon finishing his training, Gekkō became the captain of the Fifth Division, succeeding his mother. After becoming captain, Byakuya Kuchiki ascended to the status of captain of the 6th Division and Yoruichi Shihōin became captain of the 2nd Division and commander of the Onmitsukidō. While Byakuya and Yoruichi where not always on agreeable terms with eachother, Gekkou had a good relationship with the two. Upon becoming captain, Gekkou and Yoruichi trained together to further hone their skills in combat. Due to his accelerated develpment, Gekkou soon became stronger than the average captain. However, a plot devised by Sōsuke Aizen interrupted his peaceful existance. Using an unknown virus, Aizen infected eight Shinigami. Upon learining this, Gekkou rushed towards the scene wher he discovered that the Shiningami had Hollow powers. Seeing Aizen, Gekkou ran at him, thinking that he would become a victim of the crazed Shinigami if he did not interfere. However, Aizen revealed himself to be the perpetrator when he stabbed Gekkou in his torso, infecting him with the same virus. After being infected with the virus, Gekkou was taken to the Human World by Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi. Upon awakening from his coma, Gekkou saw that his childhood friend and lieutinant Misora Kurosaki come with him. Kisuke had explained to Gekkou what had happened to him and why he was in the Human Realm. After the revelation, Gekkō decided to train with Kisuke and Yoruichi. Kisuke in Zanjutsu and Kidō, and Yoruichi in Shunpo and Hakuda. During the training, his skills rose to incrdible levels, enough to be able to rival and even defeat both warriors in their respective fields. After a few weeks of consideration Gekkō decided to enter Hueco Mundo to master his new found powers.After years of training with his Hollow powers in Hueco Mundo, Gekkou noticed the weaknesses of Hollowfication. These weaknesses where the fact that he could only don his mask fo a certain amount of time and that his Inner Hollow would not stop disturbing his powers until he took over his body. Acknowledgeing this, and remebering his Kidō training, Gekkō stripped his Inner Hollow of its power and selaed it away using the spell Ginrei and Yamamoto used on Koga Kuchiki.After doing this, Gekkō gained access to its powers without any need to interact with his Hollow at all. After another two years of further mastering his powers, Gekkō returned to the Human World. He then started attending school at Karakura High School. Upon returning, Gekkou saw that crime in Karakura matched that of a low-level district within the Rukongai. Knowing this, he cloaked himsel in a black trench coat and equiped himself with a knife and metalic wire. Finally, he donned a mask that he crafted after his Hollow mask. Due to his training, he was more than ready to take on the worst threats, whether natural or supernatural. Powers and Abilites Being a former captain of the Gotei 13 and a Shinigami who tammed his Hollow, Gekkō is an incredibly skilled individual. His skills enable him to fell all but the most powerful of opponents. 'Immense Spiritual Energy: Being a former captain of the Gotei 13, Gekkō has an incredible amount spiritual energy. His power being above a good majority of the former Espada and well beyond that of a captain's own. He can exert an immense amount of Spiritual Pressure, which, in addition to his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable captains known. His energy gives off a sensation of complete mystery. It's signature energy radiation seemingly represents the unknown, which in itself is a primal source of fear. *Hollow Reiryoku':' Around the time of his self exile, Gekkou was infected with '''Sōsuke Aizens Hollow Infection Virus. After this, he became a Visored. However, knowing the weakness of the power would be his that it would begin to distribute power within his body, aiming to completely grasp hold of his body, Gekkou challenged and bested his Inner Hollow in battle. Once he defeated it, he stripped it of its power and sealed it away using a certain Kidō technique. After doing this, he gained its Reiryoku and now has complete access to it. While he can access his Hollow Reiryoku whenever he needs to, he can only use it when having donned a Hollow form. When this is done, Gekkou's Hollow powers and his Shinigami powers completely meld, increasing his spiritual and physical powers by a great amount. Within this form, Gekkou has access to Hollow powers and abilities, including the lethal Cero. *'Ambient Spitron Particle Harnessing and Construction: Similar to the Quincies, Gekkou can harness surrounding energy in the environment. He can harness the power of surrounding energy sources. Combined with his ability to telekinetically construct any weapon of choice, Gekkou is an incredibly powerful opponent. 'Kidō Master: '''Being a former captain, Gekkō has a considerable amount of knowledge in the art of Kidō. He is capable of casting several in quick succession without the incantation and with almost no effort and still possessing formidable power. His skill in Kidō stems from his knowledge of the flow of energy that is required to cast spells. Also, during his younger training with Byakuya, and further honing with Kisuke, Gekkō has shown a great talent for the art of casting spells. His skills are great enough to rival both warriors in this respective field. 'Hohō Master: 'Being trained by Byakuya Kuchiki, a master of the art of flash step; and also being a former captain of the Gotei 13, Gekkō has a great amount of skill and prowess in the art of Shunpo. During his training with Yoruichi, he was even able to maneuver behind the latter, who was and still is known throughout Soul Society as the greatest Shunpo user in the Seireitei, without her noticing despite him being a mere few feet directly in front of her, until he actually grabbed her. 'Hakuda Master: '''Gekkō is a master of Hakuda. His fighting styles consist of minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed, and also breaking his vast array of fighting techniques and skills into ranges which include Kicking, Punching, Trapping and Grappling, with techniques flowing smoothly between them. He has incredible high-speed '''Taijutsu (体術, Body Skill) attacks that he uses to overwhelm his opponents. His skills enabled him to fight on par, and slightely overcome one of the most accomplished hand-to-hand combatants in Soul Society and the former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō and, Yoruichi Shihōin. His mastery of the art form is so great, that he took down nearly 50 Hollows with only Hakuda while in Hueco Mundo. In battle he is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Enhanced Physical Properties: '''During all his training throughout his life, Gekkō's physical abilites have been pushed to the absolute peak of physical potential. This has come from many years of in-depth research and strict training. Transforming all his muscle into pink tissue, Gekkō has reached the perfect balance between speed and stamina with strength and durability and has conditioned both to their highest possible level. Gekkō has trained his body to physical perfection, evident from his slim, lean amd muscled body without it being bulky. He is able to easily overpower a Shinigami twice his size and built. '''Keen Intellect: Even while in the Soul Society, Gekkō has shown to be a quick learner. In school, despite his secret life, he was able to keep up a perfect grade record and effectively tutor others. In battle, Tanimoto is highly perceptive, able to quickly see through his opponent's attack patterns and battle tactics to better counter them. Innate Talent: From a young age, Gekkō stood out in talent. This made his mother recognize his great potential growth to become her future successor as the captain of the 5th Division. Combined with his unwavering resolve to succeed, Gekkō has proven himself able to master seemingly any skill or technique he sets his mind to. Zanpakutō Seinaruisei (聖なる威勢, sacred power): Gekko's Zanpakutō, it is the only Zanpakuto to date that has the ability to control the elements of nature in the history of Soul Society. In its sealed state it resembles a rather ordinary Katana with no special markings that seperate it from the rest, other than the small dragon emblem that lies within the center of its Tsubasa. It has a white hilt-wrapping and a black sheathe. *'Shikai: 'Seinaruisei's release command is "Rise", upon uttering the release phrase, Seinaruisei begins to glow a golden light that then begins to "re-shape" into the form of a golden Katana with black hilt-wrappings and a golden tsubasa and blade that is curved near the tip. Shikai Special Abilites: 'Seinaruisei is a Zanpakutou that's power is basically the representation and embodiment of Gekkou's free spirit. Its power is the physical and spiritual manifestation of Gekkou's will to "go with the flow", and adapt and overcome any challenge set before him. Torrents of energy erupt from Gekkou's form as the element of which he and Seinaruisei embodies is revealed. Energy, the force that runs wild and follows no other's rules other than its own. Seinaruisei is able to generate and manipulate different types of energy. The ability to manipulate energy within kinetic atoms, protons, neutrons, or electrons and convert the energy into heat, light, or sound is under Seinaruisei and Gekkou's control. With this, Gekkou can move, alter, or stop energy in themselves, objects or space. He can convert one type of energy into another, store it within his body, and release it upon command. *'Shikai Weaknesses: 'While this ability is great, it also relies on Gekkou's mental state. While he is normally calm and wise, it is possible to anger him. While to most this would be beneficial to others as it inceases their combat instinct, for Gekkou this is not true. Instead, his volaile emotions can overcome him. This makes it very dangerous for both Gekkou and his opponent as his unstable mind also causes his energy flow to go wild, sending out rapid waves of destructive and negative energy and distorting the area and his opponent's senses. The evil power that radiates from him comes in waves or as tiny particles. This is Gekkou's greatest weakness, because he loses complete control of the energy he normally controls, and the fact that what was once pure energy is now negative energy doesn't help much. *'Light Manipulation: 'The ability that mimics Gekkou's state of ind which enables him to almost always to do what is "good and right, which is light's true meaning. This is one of Gekkou's most powerful assests. With this, Gekkou is able to generate, manipulate and/or absorb light particles. Using this tactic, he can control light: electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye and which is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons. He can generate, bend, shift, focus, scatter and/or generally manipulate light to various decrees and effects. Gekkou is capable of, generating blasts of photon energy, create force-fields and shields of light. *'Sound Manipulation: 'While his ability is no where near the ability of Nisshō Asakura, it still makes him a force to be reckoned with. Using precise timing and prior strategy, Gekkou can make full use of this ability. Unlike his light manipulation, this technique is solely used for sneak attacks and quick counters. Being able to create and manipulate sound and sound waves, Gekkou can can create and modify sound waves to mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound. *'Elemental Conversion: While energy is considered to be the "fifth" element, it can also branch off into different elements. Using this, Gekkou can control the elements. Literally meaning to "Change Molecules" Elemental Manipulation is a very rare and powerful capability. Gekou is capable of moving, altering, and mixing existing elements or pull atoms together and create one atom from many others. Gekkou can even combine two or more elements in order to create a new one. However, the tradeoff to this ability is absolute. The drawback is the power of the elements themselves, as they are virtually incapable of matching an special ability element. This meaning that, for instance, if Gekkou where to pit his elements of fire or lightning against Shindō Takuji's Kirin, which specializes in lighning, or against Akihiko Hikaru's Jigoku Nusumu, it would definately be a losing battle. This is beacuse of the fact that these elements are backed by the Zanpakuto and Shinigami's souls, while the elements Gekkou possess are merely elements. More Coming... Bankai: Hakai No Tenshi (破壊の天使, ''Angel of Destruction): ' '''Bankai Special Ability: '''Hakai No Tenshi increases all of Gekkou's previous attributes greatly, making him a much greater and more formidable opponent than he was before. His Shikai abilites are enhanced to tremendous levels and he even gains several new Bankai abilites. His physical properties are enhanced to inhuman levels. * '''Aether Manipulation and Creation: '''While clothed in his Bankai, '''Hakai No Tenshi,' Gekkou has aquired the innate ability to generate, conjure, and manipulate Aether, the unique essence that flows through most of existence. Aether is the powerful and unique "Celestial Element" that flows through the Universe. It is an ability exclusive to the Kirameki clan, and is useble by only them. Aether encompasses more than the essence of living things. Aether exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. The very usage of this technique indicates that the Kirameki clan are more than just oridnary Shinigami. Aether is an element on the third level, which normally refers to spiritual and divine forces because the text referred to forms of matter/energy that is unrecognizable by mortal men and only available to transcendent life-forms such as higher-echelon Shinigami. *'Enhanced Physical Properties:' Gekkō's already amazing agility, speed, endurance, dexterity, and natural strength are enhanced to inhuman levels. While using Shunpo, Gekkō's new prowess is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Shunpo users. His physical strength enables him to cut an entire mountain in half with one focused swing of his blade. As stated above, his Babkai does not expel as much spiritual energy as others do, giving him great stamina in battle. * '''Enhanced Spiritual Energy: '''While in his Bankai, Gekkō's spiritual energy rises to great levels. His power rises grandly and explosively. His reiatsu is so intense and rough, as well as thick and heavy, that it can suffocate Humans just by being in the general vicinity of his released Bankai. His energy signature has the tendancy to give off lethal authority and an extreme presence of power, which some have stated that they can "feel all the way to the marrow of their bones". Trivia Contrary to the canon storyline, Tsuki and Gekkō Kirameki are the captains of the 5th Division instead of Shinji Hirako. Category:BraveHeart70